Dr. Glaser is a dedicated physician/scientist who is strongly committed to a career as an academic physician. He is currently an Assistant Professor on a tenure-track at the University of Kentucky. His scientific goal is to understand the neurobiology of Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and its treatments. With his joint appointments in Psychiatry and Anatomy & Neurobiology, he will be receiving laboratory and resource support from both departments. During the entire award period Dr. Glaser will be spending 75% of his time with laboratory related activities. In addition to research, he will be spending 15% of his time pursuing clinical activities, primarily in the areas of Child Psychiatry and Pediatrics in the treatment of children and adults with symptoms of ADHD. 10% of his time will be devoted to the teaching of residents and students, as well as educational activities. His sponsor, Dr. Gerhardt, is a leader in the field of neuropsychopharmacology of dopamine modulating medications as well as a recent co-collaborator in the field of ADHD. The neuroscience community at the University of Kentucky will also provide a rich source for collaboration and intellectual support. Additional support will be provided by co-sponsor Dr. F. Xavier Castellanos at NYU, a leader in translational ADHD research. The primary goal of Dr. Glaser's proposal is to investigate physiologically-relevant differences in dopaminergic activity evoked by different isomers of amphetamine found in clinically prescribed medications for ADHD using a novel combination of voltammetric and microdialysis in the mouse striatum and nucleus accumbens. A secondary goal is to investigate the possible contribution that dopamine D4 receptors (D4R) may have to dopaminergic function in the mouse. Dr. Glaser will utilize mice designed by Dr. Grandy at the Oregon Health Sciences University that are missing the D4R (D4R knockout mice) to specifically investigate differences in their baseline behavior and stimulant induced behaviors. The integrated training, mentorship, research, and teaching of Dr. Glaser provided by this award will allow him to develop as an independent investigator dedicated to using basic neuroscience to solve important problems which physicians face everyday in the treatment of children and adults with ADHD and potentially will lead to better understanding and superior treatments for ADHD, thus reducing its burden on today's schools, health systems, and society.